Sparkling Awakening☆Reincarnation
is a solo song that is Rinka Aoba's debut song, and it was first performed in episode 15. Performers * Rinka Aoba - (Episode 15), (Episode 16), (Episode 20), (Episode 26) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= (ha ha ha) Zutto kakushiteita Himitsu no baiburēshon Shikakui sekai no naka ā tobikometara (ha) Ato chotto no yūki to (yūki to) Kakugo tokihanateba (hanateba) Kiratto hikaru mirai ga ā matteiru no kana Yumemiru nakama no koto wo (kitto) Sasaeru koto wa shimei Kedo motto (lovely) jiyū ni (freely) Kagayakeru ibasho wo mitsukete shimatta no Meiku wo kimetara GO! Rin toshite sumairu umarekawaru Kiramekitai mune ga sawagu Okubyō na kimochi sora e to maiagaru Kūru na sutairu yuzurenai no Hirameki ga tomaranai no Ichiban sukina watashi miseru Chanto mitete kono shunkan wo Kirari kakusei☆rīnkānēshon |-| Kanji= （ha ha ha） ずっと隠していた 秘密のバイブレーション 四角い世界の中 ああ 飛び込めたら （ha） あとちょっとの勇気と （勇気と） 覚悟解き放 てば （放 てば） キラッと光る未来が ああ 待っているのかな 夢見る仲間のことを （きっと） 支えることは使命 ケド もっと （lovely）自由に （freely） 輝ける居場所を見つけてしまったの メイクを決めたらGO！ リンとしてスマイル 生まれ変わる キラメキたい 胸が騒 ぐ 臆病 な気持ち 空へと 舞い上がる クールなスタイル 譲れないの ヒラメキが止まらないの 一番好きな私 ミセル ちゃんと見てて この瞬間 を キラリ覚醒☆リインカーネーション |-| English= Full Version Romaji= (ha ha ha) Zutto kakushite ita Himitsu no baiburēshon Shikakui sekai no naka ā tobikometara (ha) Ato chotto no yūki to (yūki to) Kakugo toki hanateba (hanateba) Kiratto hikaru mirai ga ā matte iru no kana Yumemiru nakama no koto wo (kitto) Sasaeru koto wa shimei Kedo motto (lovely) jiyū ni (freely) Kagayakeru ibasho wo mitsukete shimatta no Meiku wo kimetara GO! Rinto shite sumairu umarekawaru Kiramekitai mune ga sawagu Okubyō na kimochi sora e to maiagaru (ha) Kūru na sutairu yuzurenai no Hirameki ga tomaranai no Ichiban suki na watashi miseru Kirari kakusei☆rīnkānēshon (ha) Yume de mayotta nara Tekikaku ni nabigēshon Dareka no tabidachi ga ā chikara ni naru Hitori wo nugisutete (nugisute) Riaru to tsunagareba (tsunageba) Surutto meiku mirakuru ā okoseru no kana Kirameku nakama no sugata (toki ni) Urayamu koto mo aru no Kedo chanto (ready) jishin wo (steady) Kono mune ni kazareba kawareru ki ga suru no Hāto ga nattara GO! Kyunto shite fan toriko ni suru Wasurerarenai toki ni kawaru Mada minu anata no kioku e daibu suru (ha) Dīpu na kurai kanjiru desho Toiki mate kaori made mo Miwakuteki na watashi miseru Kirari kakusei☆rīnkānēshon Kidzukeba iron'na iro no Kizuna de tsunagatteta Don'na toki datte Tachimukaeru tsuyosa kureru kara "Makenai" Rinto shite sumairu umarekawaru Kiramekitai mune ga sawagu Okubyō na kimochi sora e to maiagaru Kūru na sutairu yuzurenai no Hirameki ga tomaranai no Ichiban suki na watashi miseru Chanto mitete kono shunkan wo Kirari kakusei☆rīnkānēshon (ha ha ha) |-| Kanji= （ha ha ha） ずっと隠していた 秘密のバイブレーション 四角い世界の中 ああ 飛び込めたら （ha） あとちょっとの勇気と （勇気と） 覚悟解き放 てば （放 てば） キラッと光る未来が ああ 待っているのかな 夢見る仲間のことを （きっと） 支えることは使命 ケド もっと （lovely）自由に （freely） 輝ける居場所を見つけてしまったの メイクを決めたらGO！ リンとしてスマイル 生まれ変わる キラメキたい 胸が騒 ぐ 臆病 な気持ち 空へと 舞い上がる クールなスタイル 譲れないの ヒラメキが止まらないの 一番好きな私 ミセル キラリ覚醒☆リインカーネーション （ha） 夢で迷ったなら 的確にナビゲーション 誰かの旅立ちが ああ 力 になる ヒトリを脱ぎ捨てて （脱ぎ捨て） リアルと繋がれば （繋げば） スルッとメイクミラクル ああ 起こせるのかな キラメク仲間の姿 （時に） うらやむこともあるの ケド ちゃんと （ready） 自信を （steady） この 胸 に飾れば 変われる気がするの ハートが鳴ったらGO！ キュンとしてファン トリコにする 忘れられないトキに変わる まだ見ぬアナタの記憶へ ダイブする ディープなくらい 感じるでしょ 吐息まて 香りまでも 魅惑的な私 ミセル キラリ覚醒☆リインカーネーション 気づけばいろんな色の キズナで繋がってた どんな時だって 立ち向かえる強さ くれるから 「負けない」 リンとしてスマイル 生まれ変わる キラメキたい 胸が騒 ぐ 臆病 な気持ち 空へと 舞い上がる クールなスタイル 譲れないの ヒラメキが止まらないの 一番好きな私 ミセル ちゃんと見てて この瞬間 を キラリ覚醒☆リインカーネーション （ha ha ha） |-| English= Audio Gallery See Sparkling Awakening☆Reincarnation/Image Gallery and Sparkling Awakening☆Reincarnation/Video Gallery Trivia * This is Rinka's first solo song. * Reincarnation ('Rīnkā'nēshon) is a pun on Rinka's name. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Rinka Category:Insert Song Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Solo Song Category:Anime